The Chuckle Brothers
The Chuckle Brothers are the main characters and stars of the tv programme ChuckleVision. They were portrayed by Paul and Barry Elliott. They are two well-meaning, but slightly annoying and accident-prone brothers named Paul and Barry who cause chaos wherever they go and usually unintentionally upset or get chased by someone whom they are working for or trying to help. Sometimes however their antics have occasionally saved the day. They are usually seen working for Dan The Van or Mr. No Slacking who both get more than a few headaches from the good-intentioned brothers. Their home was never revealed at first, but later on as the series progressed, it consisted of a caravan in Series 5 and a mill in Series 7 and 8 after that no other homes have been revealed, but they have occasionally been seen living in a certain are according to what job they do such as a train station or an airport. Their main source of transportation is the Chuckmobile, a two seated bike with a hood with the licence plate "CHUCKLE 1" on it that Barry usually rides while Paul puts up his feet on the bar, though he usually pedals with Barry when they are trying to escape and has been seen riding in the driving seat himself. It is also used for carrying certain items they need when they are doing a job such as tools or cans of paint (sometimes even carried in a trailer attached to the bike). The brothers deeply care for each other, but they have had a tendency to be competitive and argue with each other. Paul especially tries to cheat so he can beat Barry, but it usually backfires and Barry comes out on top. Usually it is Paul's ideas, the brothers misunderstanding something, or doing something outrageously silly or destructive that to gets them in trouble, but they do try their best to set things right. Through their ordeals however, they sometimes make new friends after they help them either intentionally or accidentally. Catchphrases These catchphrases are said by Paul and Barry through out the show's run: *Barry and Paul: "Hellooooo!" *Barry/Paul: "To me." "To you." *Barry/Paul: "'Course it is, silly me." "Silly you." *Barry/Paul: "Oh dear" "Oh dear, oh dear" (sometimes followed by "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear") *Paul/Barry: "Adadadadada!" (usually said to Barry, Paul and someone else to stop him or them from doing something) *Barry/Paul: "You're not!" "I am!" "You're not!" "I am!" "Are You?" *Paul: "Stupid thing!" (when something he is using breaks or doesn't work) *Barry/Paul: "It's very nice" "It is very nice" (this catchphrase varies when Paul asks *Barry the question "What do you think", just after he's made or mended something) *Paul: "Now look what you've done!" (to Barry, although it is usually Paul's fault and Barry usually responds with "Me?") *Paul/Barry: "It isn't!" "It is!" "It isn't!" "It is!" "Is it?" *Barry: "It's another one of those days!" (to Paul when he has an accident like landing into a tree) Category:Characters